


He's not the sun, I am.

by jamingbenn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, jesus christ its 3am, someone force me to write this fic pls someone give me a plot, that moment where u look at someone n u go. oh, this is literally the shortest thing ever i just have to post it here so i don't let it rot and die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamingbenn/pseuds/jamingbenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes Patrick hurts to look at. sometimes Jonny's scared to be drawn in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not the sun, I am.

**Author's Note:**

> all i want to say is i am sorry, i do not know how this happened. (i do. i saw the kazer sweetheard yt vid and this Happened.) someone please scream at me to write this fic/ give me some plot so i can elaborate on this universe. (in two weeks time hopefully cause i'm swamped with exams now) also, first hockey rpf fic and its a shitty ficlet. great job, jenn.
> 
> if u see urself in the tags, holy shit get off this site now, patty kane and j toews, u do not need to see what we project onto u.

On July 22nd of 2010, a month and a bit more after they won the Cup, the longest solar eclipse of the century happens. NASA warns people not to observe the sight with bare eyes- there's too much power in the sun, they say, and it can damage your retina.

That's funny, Jonny thinks, stopping in the archway leading from his living room, where he can see Patrick perched on his kitchen counter in too long sweats and badly rumpled hair. That the only way we can witness such grandiose phenomenas is with extreme caution. 

And then Pat looks over the top of the newest shitty romance novel he's been reading, and does that smile where it reaches both his dimples and his eyes, and oh. Oh. That's not funny at all.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments appreciated, scream at me on twitter @brentseabs pls pls or i will never finish this
> 
> also yes i know chicago couldnt actually see the eclipse it was pretty much limited to the south east asia region but hey the dates work and handwave handwavey more handwavery things.


End file.
